The invention relates generally to medical devices and more particularly to endoscope devices and methods for using such devices.
A variety of known types of endoscopes that can be used for various medical procedures, such as procedures within a urogenital or gastrointestinal system and vascular lumens. Some known endoscopes include optical fibers for providing light and/or imaging capabilities. Some known endoscopes include filter devices or systems to control and/or change the type of light being emitted into the treatment site. For example, some electronic endoscopes can filter at different wavelengths to select between visible light, ultraviolet light, and infrared light. Some known endoscopes include various working channels to allow for the insertion of various medical tools through the working channels and into a body lumen. For example, biopsy tools, forceps, or other devices can be used to treat a tissue within a body lumen. Irrigation and/or suction devices can also be disposable within a channel of an endoscope, or such devices can be incorporated within an endoscope.
Improvements in diagnostic techniques using an endoscope are needed to identify an area (e.g., tissue) within a body lumen that needs medical treatment. With identification, a treatment method and/or type of treatment device can be readily selected so that the treatment more closely matches the treatment area.
Thus, a need exists for an endoscope system that can identify a tissue site to be treated, such that a proper medical device(s) and/or treatment parameters can be selected and used to treat the tissue site.